


Fear the Hope

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Josh meets a almost broken soul, Mama Dun is the best, Tyler is cute as ever, his Dad is a Doctor, but Life is a bitch anyway.<br/>If you reacting sensible to contents like violence, abuse, rape,ect. don't read the story!<br/>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Hope

Fear the Hope

 

Bethany and Alyssa walked down the street, as they have already done it countless times. Everything was as usual. Nothing new was visible and the day seemed to be threatening again to become this accumulation of empty time. Anyway, Bethany thought so.  
Alyssa, who walked beside her, did not seem to feel that and they could be just about any new nail polish from which she had tried.  
Bethany was only half listening, and a part of her wished that their problems would be as simple as the right light reflection of nail polish.  
Although it was a warm day Bethany wore a Sweatshirt with long sleeves to conceal the traces of the previous night, which proved that her father had a bad day again.  
So deep in thought, she was nudged by Alyssa who wanted to call attention to something. * Not again any dress that she would find great for the next 5 minutes until the next showcase ... * thought Bethany with him. Therefore, she was genuinely surprised when Alyssa pointed to two young men who went on the road along. "Look Bethy, the two are surely gay". She was confused for a moment, what Alyssa firmly made that until she noticed that the two stopped at hand.  
Both were approximately the same size, the one a red Iroquois had an athletic figure possessed and especially his arms showed that he was strong. And as to the answer which a number of her bruises, she had collected from her father yesterday.  
The other was rather plain and had a normal figure. What, however, was striking about him was his eyes, in them shone something knowing. The aura that surrounded the two hinted in Bethany something a longing that she did not designate and confused. "Maybe they're just very good friends" replied Bethany to drive this strange feeling.  
Alyssa began to laugh and said mockingly: "Sure, very good .Friends ..." and pushed her forefinger by a circle, which they formed with the other hand. "Bethany, you are sometimes really strange naive. You need really a friend. "  
At the thought Bethany was bad. Her father would flay alive if they would dare to think of such a thing. "Not everyone has been lucky as you with Greg" she said to bring Alyssa to other thoughts. This pouted and answered: "Well, my dear, it would certainly also work for you if you are not always running around in Long sleeved shirts and battered jeans and you turn your Chucks in ballerinas, sometimes."  
"That may be, "Bethany fought back" but I feel so simply better ".  
At this moment, Alyssa's cell phone rang. She picked it up and from what Alyssa said, was to close that her mother called her home for dinner.  
"Okay, my dear, I have to go now, see you tomorrow at school" Alyssa ran off without waiting for an answer, leaving Bethany alone back on the sidewalk. When she looked at the church clock, they froze in cold panic. It was already after 6 pm and her father would come home at any moment and she should cook dinner.  
Bethany sprinted, hoping at least to be already on the boil when her father came through the door.  
That she succeeded partially, but not enough to prevent a tantrum of her father.  
When he came through the door, his heavy tool case was crashing to the ground and he saw that the food was not yet on the table, the hell broke once again over Bethany.  
"You little lousy bitch why the food is not done yet?! Did you hang out again, what?! "Bethany tried to back away, but she was not fast enough. The Fist of her father hit her like a ram and tore her from the box. She fell against a dresser that stood in the corner - not for the first time. "I'm going working all day, so we have something to eat and you lazy bitch, are not even capable of that, the food is on the table when I come!"  
"Dad, please ..." whimpered Bethany, but it only had the consequence that her father came into her ribs.  
"Whoever does nothing, get anything to Eat. Shear you away, I want your lousy Visage never see, tonight "As Bethany rose with catching and holding the ribs, there was her father:" Will you get soon or must I slap you across the face?" Bethany with all pain started running in defiance and fled through the back door into the garden.  
The garden was neglected as well as the fence at the rear end, where boards had loosened, Bethany slipped through with pain to get from the land. She ran aimlessly through the sagging dusk until she collapsed under a tree in a quiet corner of the city park. When she felt the strong trunk of the tree in her back, which gave her hold, she burst into unrestrained sobs.  
Everything seemed only to consist of pain, tearing her, to break her.  
Therefore, she also did not notice that someone was approaching her.

 

Only when she heard the "Hi" she winced frightened. She looked up and needed through the veil of tears for a while to see who stood before her. The surprise could not be greater, as one of the two young men stood in front of her. Even in the twilight of the distant lantern, shines his red hair from under the hood, which he now withdrew, so as not to give the impression of a gangster.  
He hand her a handkerchief with a shy smile. Bethany was not quite what she should do, he added with a soft voice: "I’m Josh”   
“Be..Be.. Bethany” she said, and could slapped herself for stammering at the same moment.  
“Bethany is a beautiful name" he replies. Now she decided nevertheless to take his handkerchief to wipe the tears and the snot out of her face.  
"Thanks," she said. "For what?" Josh asked. "For the handkerchief. And you'll see my name nicely". At that moment she be really aware of Josh’s face.His eyes were the color of nougat and his lips were a sensual poem, the smile now become a warm warped and flashed his gleaming white teeth. With these new feelings completely overwhelmed, she averted her eyes and asked, "Where is your friend?"   
"Tyler? He's gone to the cinema with his girlfriend. "  
"Oh." Said Bethany. "It's just ... I see you both this afternoon ...”  
"We, also "interrupted Josh gently. "May I sit next to you?” He asked cautiously. "Yes" she replied, without thinking about it. Josh slowly in front of her sat down in the grass and a part of Bethany was grateful to him.  
"By the way," said Josh, and imitated the sign language that Alyssa this afternoon had made. "Your friend is wrong". Bethany could sink into the ground.  
“I'm..i’m.. so sorry…" she began to stammer, but was interrupted by Josh, again: “you must not be sorry, you've done nothing wrong. For many people it is easier to assess only the surface, but to make the effort to see behind.” Bethany looked at him admiringly and said: "I've never met someone like you. Is that the reason why you are stopped at me? "Josh looked at her with his nougat brown eyes and nodded.  
"And the reason why we have not met before, is that Tyler and I moved 3 weeks before to Kingsbridge." Yes, it makes perfect sense, "she said.  
"Can I ask you, what happens, that let you so desperately cry?" Asked Josh with his soft voice. This question let Bethany cringe. Josh took in affect her hand and squeezed it gently. This was too much for her. A broken dam equal, plunged years of pain and grief over her. Tears flooded her eyes again and a painful sob escaped her. Josh eyes took on a wet gloss and very slowly and carefully he tried to hug her and she let it happen. Every time she trembled under the shower of her tears he held her tighter and after a while Bethany hugged him back. She felt the soothing beat of his heart and felt the strength of his muscles under his hoodie. Josh gently stroked his hand through her hair and after an infinite time the tears stopped permanently.  
"I'm sorry" whispered Bethany as she slowly pulled away. "You think I have a total wreck" Josh tilted his head and said: "You do not have to apologize. Each constantly apologizes that he has feelings. To hell with such excuses. Bethany, something or someone has made you to this wreck, I guess the latter. But I see a young woman in front of me has the same right to life, like everybody else.” Josh pressed gently again and whispered in her ear." Can you tell me now, who torments you so?" She whispered with a broken voice: "My father. ... He beats me for years. "Then she felt a nod of his head. He broke away gently from her and looked at her searchingly. "That has to stop". Bethany looked resigned to the ground. "It will not. Not as long as he or I live."  
"We want to see some games,” Josh decided.  
"Bethany, I know, we barely know, but if you have no other choice, then you're welcome to come home with me" She looked at him incredulously and replied: " Josh, you're the most wonderful person I’ve met so far and you have this evening done more for me than anyone else in my life, but I do not want you to pull in my hell"  
He smiled again in this gentle fashion and said: "I have experience with hell. Stare them in the face, so you stare back. At least that's my attitude. "  
"That's a bold attitude "she said admiringly.  
Josh rose slowly and held out his hand to her to help her up. She took his hand which she held strong and secure and began to get back on her feet. In this moment exploded sheer pain in her ribs and her legs gave up. But instead to sag again on the floor Josh caught her off and pulled her up. "Thanks," she breathed, "no cause" he whispered.  
They walked a few steps. Bethany tried their best to ignore the pain, as she had done before. She also tried not to place reliance on Josh, but she wasn’t because with every step they went, the pain took on a new intensity. Therefore, she has no chance, as she embraced sudden fainting and she tore into the darkness.

When she regained consciousness she was lying in a soft bed in a pair of pajamas and on the nightstand next to her was a large glass of water. Because her throat was bone dry, she drank the glass in a train, and trying to remember, what had happened, and basically, where she was now.  
When she let her eyes wander through the strange room, which shone in a warm orange, as the sun fell on the closed curtains, she saw Josh, curled up asleep in an armchair.  
Involuntarily she smiled, and she whispered, "I thought I had only dreamed of you."   
"You did not," whispered his gentle voice from the armchair ago. "Oh," she exclaimed, and she felt caught strange. Josh opened his eyes, ruffled his hair as he sat up, smiled and said: So we say good morning to us. "Good morning, Josh" said Bethany and smiled back. "You have a beautiful smile" he remarked. She blushed.

 

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, and a sympathetic woman in the forties stuck his head in the door. "Glad you're awake. How are you Bethany?" “Um, I do well, "she said uncertainly." That pleases me," the woman replied. "You are welcome here. “Will you two breakfast?"  
"Oh yes," said Josh, arms stretched forward, rolled his eyes and groaned: “Zombie need coffee!!! And Rice cereals!!! The two women laughed. "And what do you want Bethany?" Josh's Mom turns at her. "A coffee would be very sweet," she said shyly. "I'm not hungry" Josh's Mom sat on a stern face and played disagreed: "No, no. Not like that. Dr. Joseph has said that as far as possible that you shall eat, because you has underweight. And in the house Dun I command and now you are a part of it, you has something to eat".  
"Good" Bethany said beaten by arguments, "then I follow Zombie Josh's example and would also take Rice cereals.” Then Mama Dun smiled contentedly and turned again to her son. "Did you Bethany already told what happened yesterday?" "No, Mom, before I had the chance, you have us threatened even with breakfast" he said, grinned. "Well get the time to, so that the poor girl is up to date again then." Josh jumped from the armchair, saluted and barked: Mam, yes, Mam!!!

After Josh's Mom had closed the door, Josh sat at Bethany on the bed and started to report: "You're yesterday fainted in the park. I called Tyler and he came with his car so we could drive you to me. His father is a doctor, and he was so kind to examine you. He was mildly shocked when he saw the extent of your injuries. We could just stop him, to instruct the hospital and to inform the authorities. He comes tonight to check on you again. "  
"Josh, I cannot afford a doctor and if my father gets the bill, I'm dead." Josh stroked her cheek and continued: "Do not worry, he does it as a neighborhood watch and your medicines are free samples from pharmaceutical companies. He has issued you a sick note for school. So you never have to worry about.” Bethany still looked depressed.  
"This is all so unpleasant to me. I prepare yourselves so much work "Josh took her in his arms and said," you know how my mother reacted when she saw yours strewn hematomas body? She burst into tears. Then she raged like a fury in the living room back and forth, and has the foulest imprecations ejected against your father. She has said that she wants do everything to ensure that you never have to go back to that monster. And if she had to adopt you for it. "Oh my God!" Gasped Bethany and broke with emotion in tears. Josh pressed closer to her, hug and strokes her back. At this moment, Mama Dun entered the room with a Tablet. When she saw dissolved Bethany in Josh's arms, she put it aside and also sat down on the bed. "So what's going on? Are you in pain, dear? "Bethany only brought forth a sob, so Josh answered for her:" I have just told her how you react to her battered body "Mama Dun nodded and began to stroke her back, too. "Honey, what I said last night, I meant seriously. When you want it, you can stay here." Bethany broke an arm of Josh and hugged Mama Dun because she was still unable to speak. After a while, Josh's mother dissolved of them, put the tablet on the night stand and said, "So, you two, if you can disengage you again, eat your breakfast, now" she smiled and left the room.

"Yo," Josh said, “She's right," grabbed the coffee cups and handed one to Bethany. The coffee was good. The Rice cereals also what surprised Bethany. She was always bad with food, because she think, she doesn’t deserve it. Maybe because it filled hers with joy to watch Josh eating his cereals and she could not help but grin. That did not escape him and he asked: "What’s funny?” he’s asking. She replied "It's just nice, watching you while eating. Josh raised an eyebrow and replied: "I find that remarkable, you like those small details and that you can see them."   
"Why?" she asked. He smiled at her and replied: Because except you only Tyler has an eye for something ".  
"Well then Tyler and I have something in common. Do you think he likes me?” Asked Bethany unsettled. Josh put the shells back to the tablet, took Bethany's hands in his and said, "Tyler can initially be a bit reluctant, but he has a good heart and is a very loyal friend. He has not a moment hesitated to help me to help you. "This is precious that you two have a so close friendship" she remarked. "Yes, I am also very grateful to have him," he confessed. "And I'm grateful to have you" whispered Bethany. Josh smiled his gentle smile, leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Bethany was still paralyzed from the kiss when Josh got to go back into the kitchen with the tablet. Before he left the room, he asked her, to take some rest. And as if his words had magical power, she closed her eyes and fall asleep before Josh's footsteps were behaves in the hall.

 

She fell into a dreamless sleep and eventually she took the gentle stroking of her hair back into the waking world.  
Bethany blinked and looked at Josh's nougat brown eyes smiling warm at her. "Well, Sleeping Beauty," he teased her with his soft voice, "how are you? "When I see you, it's me a lot better" she replied, smiling back. "Tyler and his father come right over," Josh explained. "I hope that’s okay?" This time it was Bethany, who took Josh's hands in hers. She kissed them and replied, "Of course. I'm Tyler and his father very thankful that they are so committed to me." Josh smiled and gently stroked her cheek. At the same moment be heard the doorbell. "I'm going down briefly" he said, and Bethany nodded.  
Shortly thereafter shouted back steps. This time Mama Dun came into the room, followed by a man of about 50, Bethany immediately recognized Tyler’s trains. "Hello Bethany" said Dr. Joseph, “how are you?"  
"Hello Dr. Joseph "she replied," I would like only say thank you for your help. I'm doing quite well so far. "  
"You're welcome "the doctor replied. "Then let's see what the 2 broken ribs make". Bethany took off the top of the pajamas and Dr. Joseph took the bandage off her he had applied the night before. Now also Bethany saw the full extent of the last punishment of her father. The entire left side was a single bruise, shimmering dark blue and violet. At the locations where the breaks were she saw hilly swelling. "With what has disobeyed you your father?" Asked the doctor. Bethany looked down and muttered “with steel toe shoes."  
"For God's sake," exclaimed Mama Dun. "Yes, the extent of the injury is also evidence" confirmed the doctor. He put the bandage on again. "How old are the other bruises?"  
"Some of yesterday, other somewhat older" replied Bethany and began to tremble. "With what your father is beaten you up, otherwise?" He wanted to know. "With his fists, with, with a belt, carpet beater, baseball bat," her voice broke and tears started running down her cheeks. She was violent shaking.  
"I think that's enough for today Dr. Joseph" interrupted Mama Dun. The doctor nodded. He said at Bethany turned: "If you want, you can walk around in the house a little, tomorrow. But do not overdo it! "  
"Thank you," she sobbed.  
“It would be good if you talk to her tomorrow because of the police report and the application to the care” whispered Dr. Joseph to Josh's mother, but it was not low enough.  
"What an order?" Bethany wanted to know scared. "Honey, you have to show your father for mistreating" said Mama Dun gently. This is unfortunately inevitable .Otherwise we cannot achieve a warrant that your father no longer allowed to approach you and you can stay ahead of the law with us. "As long as we do not have this arrangement, your father might show up here at any time and take you”.  
"Bethany began violently gasping:" No, no, NO! He will kill me, he will kill me... . I will not return ... "Dr. Joseph said to Mama Dun:" She collapsed mentally. I have to give her a sedative "He pulled a syringe from his pocket and Josh's Mom divert Bethany while the doctor administered the syringe. Even as Bethany trying to comprehend what was going on in their panic, they dawned clear.

Although Tyler's father Josh had assured that Bethany would sleep through the night, he woke up with a quiet sobs that he heard from her room. He briefly thought about what Tyler had said on the porch to him: * Bethany has a core like fine glass that already had to take too many punches. Be careful with her. One next hit, she could break finally *  
He got up and went quietly his way to her room. At the door he stopped and listened. When he heard the next sob, he quietly opened the door and whispered, "Bethany?" No answer. "Bethany". Now he heard a muffled whimper. When he entered the room, he heard her desperate whimper: "No Dad, no! "Whimper again. Josh realized that she was tormented by nightmares. Restless, she threw herself back and forth in bed.  
He walked around the bed and lay down on the other side next to her. Slowly and gently, he began to stroke her back. She began to tremble and he heard her crying. When he stroked her shoulder, he touched her cheek and some tears glistened on his fingers down.  
He began to doubt whether he was her just really a help when he noticed that she began to calm down. The whimpering had ceased and the sobs subsided slowly. He gently put his arm around her and Bethany pressed close to him. It was good to lie beside her, to feel her. With this thought dawned Josh back to sleep.

When he heard the door in the morning, Mama Dun stood with a stack of clothes in the room and raised an eyebrow when she saw lying Josh next to Bethany. He raised his head, blinked, and whispered: "It's not what it looks like. She was tormented by nightmares and since I was placed next to her in the hope that it helps "he agreed. On Mama Dun's face, spread a smile and she said: "You're a good boy."  
Now also Bethany began to stir. Unconsciously she grabbed Josh's arm and snuggled up to him. Mama Dun was touched, put the clothes on the chair and said to Josh, "I have concerned some things to wear for Bethany. Tyler's dad yesterday spoke with a fellow policeman who has agreed to take up the order in our home, so we suspend Bethany any unnecessary stress. He has already given him the photographic evidence and his report, so that everything can as quickly as possible take its course. "  
"Well done, Mum, "said Josh glad." The last thing Bethany needs now, is more stress.”  
"You're right," agreed his mother. "It was heartbreaking yesterday. She suffers like a dog. That deserves no one." Josh nodded and asked, "When the police officer is coming?”.  
"At 10:00 o'clock. So you have still more than 2 hours to make you perfect. Nevertheless, you should get up soon so that Bethany has enough time to prepare herself “Josh's Mum replied and left the room.

Josh began stroke her hair to and leaned over her ear and whispered softly: "wake up Bethany". She began to stir, blinking. Josh smiled at her and she smiled back and whispered: "Good morning, my sun" He raised an eyebrow and said, "Sun?" she smiled and sang softly: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you makes me happy, When skies are gray ... .." his eyes sparkled and he pressed her to him, before kissing her on the forehead. "You are really touching."

 

After Bethany had showered, Josh gave her a belt because Bethany Jeans doesn’t fit, though it was a very small size. She could wrap his belt almost 2 times around her narrow hips. Her clothes she wore on the night that they met, had been beyond redemption. So Mama Dun had organized some clothes, what makes Bethany very happy. Nevertheless, she makes an unhappy face. "What's going on?" Asked Josh. She pointed to her forearms, which had a variety of hematomas. "I do not want to show this anyone"   
"Okay," replied Josh, went to his room and came back with a hoodie.  
He was her although some sizes too big, but she wrapped her arms around Josh happy and said: "Thank you! It is nice to wear something from you. "  
"You're welcome "he replied laughing with his warm tiger teeth smile.  
When the policeman came, Josh sat next to Bethany on the couch and took her hand to her succor. The questions of the officers were very stressful for her but they knew it was necessary. Finally she was messed up, only the fact that the restriction order was done, they cheered up and Josh, of course, who had done so much for her. But he has now go to work in a supermarket. "I'm back in the evening" he comforted her. "I also bring Tyler, so that you can meet him finally". Bethany nodded. Josh gave her a goodbye kiss on the forehead and she was left with Mama Dun.

When he returned in the evening he found Bethany with his mother in the kitchen, making the dinner together. They both laughed just about anything. As Bethany saw Josh, she dropped the carrot, which she had in her hand, and embraced him stormily. Josh laughed. But the next moment she let him suddenly going when Tyler came up behind him. "Oh, I’m sorry" she murmured, and looked at Tyler. "I ... I did not want to interfere." Before Josh and Tyler could say anything, Bethany fled and stormed up the stairs towards her room.  
"What's going on?" Tyler asked, puzzled. Mama Dun also drew a questioning face. It’s took Josh a few seconds to Rose a light. "I've got such a presumption" he said. "She is very uncertain whether you'll like her, Tyler. She has a huge respect for our friendship and will probably not do anything wrong. "Oh my goodness," said Tyler. "That's the matter? Well, we should clear the problem right now". Mama Dun nodded as they both went upstairs.

As Josh put his head in Bethany's room, he found her sitting on the floor, staring down the wall. Before he could say anything, she spoke: "I'm sorry, Josh. Tyler has determined to think I'm a total idiot. "  
"No, I do not think so, "replied Tyler before Josh could say what. Both had entered the room at the meantime. Bethany stared. Tyler smiled at her and continued: "Josh's friends are just as welcome to me as my friends Josh are welcome. Do you think my wife runs away when Josh comes through the door?” Bethany has no idea what to say, so Tyler pulled his phone and showed her a short video where they all three make a stroll, hand in hand." Bethany smiles and Josh whispered in her ear: "This also works for four" and smiled. Both gave her a helping hand to pull her up. With a smile, she took both and stand up.  
At dinner there was a relaxed atmosphere and after that they were in the swing in the garden and talked. When Tyler had passed, and it was time to go to bed, Bethany was restless.  
He asked, "Are you okay" Bethany wrapped subconsciously her arms around herself and said, "I'm afraid of the night, of the dreams ...." Josh nodded. "If you want, I can lay next to you to if you want. So you do not have to face your dreams alone."  
"Can you sleep so? I’m sure you are tired from work and you have to rest." Josh smiled and replied," I can sleep anywhere, you can ask my mom and Tyler.  
So Bethany felt asleep in Josh's arms and it was the most peaceful night, from time immemorial.

 

In the following days fixed some administrative things so Bethany could pick up their few belongings from the house of her father. Also the application that they could stay at the Duns was upheld. Bethany was back to school, now and learned for the first time to know something like normality. When the authorities decides that Bethany's father has pay maintenance to his daughter, new trouble was going on.  
The Duns were sitting at dinner, when someone began to scream at their doorstep. "Bethany, you fucking bitch, come out, you piece of shit!!!!" Bethany starts immediately to gasp in fear. It was clear, who was standing at the door. Mama Dun grabbed the phone and called the police. In the few minutes that they waited for the police, Bethany relived hell, again. She tried to cover her ears and gasped: "He will not stop, he will not stop, he will not stop.. "  
Meanwhile flailed Bethany's father on the door and shouted: "Come out you bitch, or I beating you out and your shitty foster family, also "  
Bethany mechanically stood up and whispered in a choked and desperate voice:” I couldn’t let him to do this, you have to stay safe. He will never stop” Josh wanted to grab her, but he failed and cried:” Bethany this is exactly what he wants! "But Bethany did not respond. By Josh was around the kitchen table, she was almost at the door. At the last moment two policemen tore away Bethany’s father off the door. She stopped swaying, and then collapsed. Josh could just prevent her from hit her head on the floor.

When she regained consciousness, her head was in Josh's side, stroked her hair. Tyler sat beside him, holding an infusion bag, the contents ended in her arm. In one corner stood Mama Dun, Tyler's father, and a policeman who were deep in conversation.  
"Should be a suicide mission?" Tyler asked with mild strict. "He wanted to do something to my family," she defended herself, then realized what she had said and wanted to improve "I mean ..."   
"Sh," interrupted Josh. "You are now a part of our family" And as if to confirm came Mama Dun over raised his forefinger and said: Bethany Dun, if you again doing nonsense like this, we both get a massive lawsuit "then she smiled at her and stroked her Cheek.  
The infusion bag was now gone and Dr. Joseph removed it. Shortly thereafter, Tyler and his dad left and the policeman went back on the road.  
All ate a little something from the cold dinner and made themselves ready for bed.

 

That evening Bethany wanted to stay in Josh's room. Josh smiled and said archly: "But is not cleaned up" Bethany smiled and whispered in his ear: "That does not frighten me." As they lay in bed she said, "Josh, I can confess something to you?"  
"Of course".  
"I like you a lot – more than a lot" She heard his soft smile. "Me too," Josh stroked her cheek. She took his hand and began kissing each finger. Josh leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She took his face in her hands and kissed him back while she slipped her fingers gently through his tousled Iroquois. Josh blurted panting a faint.  
When her lips touched the next time, be Josh's tongue looked for the way in Bethany's mouth, which turn sent her tongue to travel, too. Both began to breathe faster. Josh began to kiss Bethany from her cheek down what made her shiver. "Oh Josh" she moaned, while his hands gently searched the away under her T-shirt. Bethany let Josh take off her shirt. On that occasion, they did the same with his shirt. When she also began to kiss his neck, he moaned. He pressed her closer to him and gasped with excitement as he felt her breasts on his chest. He becomes hard. When she began to caress him from his jawbone to his chest, he groaned and pressed her gently back to bed. He kissed her and asked: "Have you ever slept with someone" "No," she gasped. He kissed her again and said: "Tell me please when it becomes too much, okay," Bethany kissed him passionately.  
Josh let his hands and lips wander further over her body, making her tremble and let her groan. As he slowly begun to put two of his fingers into her, she let out a sob. "Everything okay?" Josh asked. "Yes," she said excitedly. "Go on" a smile flashed at Josh's face.  
Slowly, he began to move his fingers back and forth while he kissed her breasts. Bethany pressed her body against the rhythm of his fingers and gasped heavily. He quickened his move and she started to squirm in pleasure. She kissed him fiercely. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and asked: "Is it okay if I ..." Bethany began again to kiss his chest and found her way to his hard dick that she started to rub. Now trembled Josh and groaned. He gently took her hand from his dick and kissed her hard back in the pillows. "May I ..." "Yes, yes" she whispered voluptuous. He just pulled a condom on, spread her legs and led his hard dick with slow bumps into her. Bethany closed her eyes. It hurt a little, but the feeling Josh in herself was almost overwhelming. She wanted groan loudly but Josh pressed his lips hard on hers. There was only Josh and the rhythm of his thrusts.  
She let out a whimper and Josh paused: "Is it too much?" "Yes," she gasped, "But it's good. Carry on "She wrapped her legs around his hips and clawed at his back as his thrusts became faster and harder. His moans drives her mad. In a sheer explosion of this overwhelming feeling both came to a climax.  
They lay panting intertwined breathing heavily. After a while, Josh said,   
"was it okay? I hope I didn’t hurt you" Bethany kissed him and said, "You didn’t hurt me. It was WOW!" Josh smiled, kissed her and stroked her hair.  
Bethany did not say when they were both asleep, but the morning came too early for them. She would like lay forever in Josh's arms, but she knew he had go to work and she has went to school.

When they came into the kitchen, Mama Dun was making breakfast. When she turned around and saw the two standing hand in hand in front of her, she smiled and said: "Good morning you two. Well, have you found another finally?” Bethany blushed and Josh began to grin and answered," Yes ".

Since her father was into jail because he still refused to pay maintenance to Bethany she take a temporary job in a small café after school. Although there was not much she earned, but she was glad to take some money to her family for food and stuff.  
If she had the late shift, Josh picked her up and they went home together or Tyler drove them and they still took something together. Bethany took courage for life and flourished. She felt safe. In Josh's arms, in his family, and the friendship with Tyler and his wife. Everything could be good ...   
But indeed there.

 

As Josh picked her up again one evening from her shift and they walked hand in hand back home, they didn’t noticed, a shadow solved off the side street.  
Out of nowhere Josh was torn from a fist to the ground. Before Bethany could react, she met the second one and it was black around her.  
As she slowly came to, she was on the floor in her father's house. Horror gripped her in steely grip when she realized that her father was not only to her, but was also in her. He grinned mockingly in her face while this happened to her and said: If you can spread the legs for this Milk face, then you can do it for me too, Bitch” he remains. Bethany tried to fight back, but her father hit her again with his fist hard in the face and broke her nose. When he climbed down from her, he pulled her by the hair, grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "Did you believe in all seriousness that you can escape me? Then you're even more stupid than I thought. "He kicked her in the stomach and she slumped again on the floor. Her father seized a large kitchen knife, grinned and said: "And now I slots you up" He let the knife come down 2 times, but only hits Bethany's forearms. When he raised his knife for the 3rd time, a voice shouted across the room. "Leave her alone, you bastard!" Josh was just going at him as Bethany's father grinned and pulled a gun and shoot at him. Josh falls to the ground and lay still. In a fraction of seconds another bullet pierced her father, who slumped lifelessly to the side of the ground.  
Bethany tried to crawl to Josh, but the police they are now stormed into the house prevented it. Josh was pushed on a stretcher in the next ambulance while Bethany screaming and kicking around and was detained by 4 policemen.  
Another paramedic, she missed gave her a sedative and she dawned in the blackness. Deep down inside her she felt something irretrievably was broken. It sounded as if a fine glass shattered on the ground.

 

Next the Bethany perceived was a sterile treatment room in a hospital. Her forearms were bandaged and the other physical wounds appeared to have been supplied. She was alone. Everything felt dull and empty. When she tried to sit up on the couch, a nurse came and said something to her, but she did not understand her - as if she had cotton in her ears. The only thing Bethany could manage was to say: "Josh". The nurse shrugged apathetically her shoulders, shook his head and walked leaves the treatment room.  
“YOU HAVE KILLED JOSH ": In Bethany's head a voice began to stir that screamed hatefully again and again:” YOU'VE KILLED JOSH! "  
The world turns dark, only the voice throbbed red from nowhere   
Mechanically she left from the couch and went out through the door and into the hallway. No one was to be seen. When she reached the elevators, they called one and pressed the top button. Just as the doors closed, Tyler came with his father down the aisle. "I'm honestly surprised that Bethany has the syringe tucked away so quickly. The dose could cut down an elephant "said Dr. Joseph." In any case we have to say Bethany that Josh is well and he, thankfully, has got only one bullet in the upper arm and is still asleep. "  
When the two entered the treatment room and it found empty, Tyler became a terrible knowing, turned on his heel and ran towards to the elevators.

The ride to the top went agonizingly slow and Tyler uttered prayers to heaven that it was not too late.  
When he finally reached the roof, he saw Bethany apathetic standing on the parapet and staring into the depths. The wind blew her hair and blood dripped from her fingers because the forearm wounds were re-broken.  
Slowly, he tried to approach her, but when she noticed him, he stopped and said: "Bethany, don’t ..."  
"I have killed Josh, Tyler" she threw herself into words tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry-so sorry. Forgive me, please "Then she let herself fall forward and plunged into the depths.  
At the same moment, when she hit the pavement below, a text message was received on her mobile phone that had Josh given to her.  
"Bethany, I'm fine. I love you - Josh.” The display still lit up briefly, while her blood seeping into the phone.


End file.
